1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to organization products, and more particularly to an organizer for storage articles such as plastic storage bag cartons and food storage wrap containers.
2. Description of Related Art
For years individuals have relied on kitchen counter space, cabinet space, and drawer space for storing various items related to food preparation and food storage. Certain items, such as dishes, plates, glasses, and the like, are typically stored in cabinets. Small appliances are often stored on the kitchen counter while still other items, such as cooking and eating utensils, are kept in kitchen drawers. Food storage products or items, such as boxes or containers for bags, wraps, wax paper, and aluminum foil, as well as canisters, jars, plastic containers, and the like, contribute to the appearance of a cluttered kitchen if stored on the kitchen counter. Kitchen cabinets and drawers often have insufficient available space to adequately store such products and items for ready availability while still leaving space for other items.
As a result, it has become customary to store these types of products, while in their original boxes or packaging, in kitchen drawers. However, because these types of food storage products are often lengthy, the user can experience frustration when trying to remove them from cramped kitchen drawers. Furthermore, any number of food storage products can be disposed in a given drawer. This can make it difficult to recognize the outer packaging of a desired food storage product. Also, the products might be tightly packed side-to-side in the drawer, making it difficult to grab and remove a selected one of the products from the drawer. Moreover, because the orientation of the product packages are not easily controlled due to the lack of storage space in the drawers, the entire product must typically be removed in order to allow the user to access a single food storage item even if the product includes an easy-to-operate single item release (e.g., an opening in the outer container through which individual bags can be drawn). Furthermore, the user is typically required to use both hands when removing the individual item (i.e., one hand to hold the product packaging and one hand to draw the product).
Conventional proposed solutions provide storage racks that mount to the back of a cabinet door. While the storage racks are suitable for their intended purpose of retaining food storage products and increasing storage space efficiency, they do not substantially increase the ease with which the user can access the individual encased food storage items from the product packaging.